True Colors
by Gunnery Sergeant
Summary: Gibbs has never let Tony see his real self for fear of losing him. Yet, Gibbs is losing Tony all the same, to EJ Barrett. Could telling the truth help Gibbs keep Tony? Or it will just make leave him for good? A TIBBS SLASH story with a sci-fi theme.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! So, here I am, posting my last NCIS story. Sorry for the delay, but I've been on a very slow dial-up connection for the past 2 months and half, which made uploading files a very slow task. Now I've again a fast connection, so here I am.

**True Colors**

**By **

**Gunnery Sergeant**

_A/N: Star Trek and Star Wars have played a big role in my "career" as fan fiction writer. Even now that I no longer write in those fandoms, I kept getting ideas that are a bit (or a lot) sci-fi like. _

_This story features one of these ideas…and a very challenging one too, I think. But I like challenging myself, and I had a lot of fun writing this. The plot and first draft were written in just one day, a sure sign my crazy muse was having a ball at it. I hope you too will have fun reading it. _

_I chose to title it after a famous Phil Collins' song because the lines below perfectly suit the theme of this tale:_

_And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

_A big, huge Thank You to my terrific betareader **Finlaure**!  
_

The Civil War age cemetery was silent and deserted as Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked along the neglected gravel-covered paths and the crumbling headstones, the darkness of the moonless night broken only by the light he was shedding.

He loved that place. Loved the silence, the peace and the freedom that isolated area allowed him. He could switch forms there; sure no one would see him. He could really be himself there, and, no matter how gloomy his mood was when he arrived there, it usually improved after he was able to spend some time without the constrains of his human shape.

However, this time, the change made him feel only partially better. And how could it be any different when the most important person in his life, the person he had loved for so many years, the person that had made him sparkle again after the dark years following Shannon and Kelly's deaths was leaving him? Was distancing himself from him, not just physically but emotionally too?

In truth, Gibbs mused as he sat down on the grass with his back resting against a tree trunk, he had always known something like this could happen. Maybe he had even known it _would_ happen sooner or later and this was why, instead of being red with fury or orange with jealousy, he was dull grey with hurt, sadness…and resignation.

Maybe he had always known it wouldn't last, as it had never lasted all the other times he had been involved with humans. What he needed and wanted was different from what they needed and wanted, and sooner or later they all left him, looking for someone who could make them really happy.

But even knowing this, even knowing what had happened time and again in the past, hadn't been enough to prepare Gibbs for the day he would have lost Tony, and now the pain was crushing him—although no one but another member of his kin would ever know it.

Gibbs sighed, as he remembered his first meeting with Tony. It is seemed almost impossible it had been ten years ago… He had been working undercover in a degraded area of Baltimore, after getting a tip about someone using a Navy payroll office to laundry dirty money. He had discovered the guy acting as a courier and his plan called for him to give some signed money to bring to his boss, and then to follow the trail left by the cash, hoping it would lead him to his man.

However his plan had changed when, as he was about to pass the money to the courier, two Baltimore cops had shouted at him to freeze. Thinking quickly, Gibbs had decided getting arrested would do well for his cover just in case he would have needed to stay under for longer than predicted. So he had grabbed his suitcase and ran away, with a BPD officer on his trail. Once they ran away from the main street, he had slowed down and allowed the other man to catch up with him and slam him down to the ground.

The moment he had found himself on his back with that young man straddling him, all his instinctive urge to fight back had ceased, and not because of the gun pointed at him. The guy's living energy and his emotions had washed him like the tide of a flood: strong, powerful, clear…innocent, despite the man's anger at Gibbs' punch to his face…despite the brutality he had to witness doing his job.

Gibbs had all but gasped aloud at the beauty of it. He had let himself be cuffed and followed docile as the officer pulled him toward a car, all the while restraining himself from pressing too close to the younger man.

He had known very well that most humans didn't approve what they called "same-sex" relationships, and since Gibbs' human shape was male, just like the young officer, he had had to be careful not to make a move that could be considered offensive. He hadn't wanted to make the young man angry. While it was true he liked strong human emotions, whatever their nature, he much more preferred them to be positive, as he carried enough darkness of his own.

At the Baltimore PD precinct, after his position had been cleared and he had stopped being a dirtbag in Detective Anthony DiNozzo's eyes, Gibbs had discovered his affinity with the young human went both ways. They were highly compatible, emotionally, personally and professionally. That was why, after the case had ended with a Navy lieutenant's arrest for money laundering and the discovery that DiNozzo's partner was a dirty cop, Gibbs had been very quick to offer a job to the beaten down, betrayed young man.

From that moment on Tony and him had been partners on the job and, at least as far as Gibbs was concerned, in life too. Oh, Gibbs had kept on dating the occasional human female because it was what a human male of his age was supposed to do, and because of a bit of sexual gratification. But none of them had been able to make him feel a hint of the joy Tony stirred in him during their work days.

The young human was a bubble of barely contained energy. He talked a lot, pulled pranks, teased Gibbs, quoted movies, tried to dig into his boss and coworkers' personal lives, told jokes…all things Gibbs loved, even when he had to head-slap Tony to make him shut up and do his work. He loved how spontaneous and contagious Tony's emotions were, and appreciated, more than he could ever say, how brilliant the young man was on the job. Tony was a keen investigator with quick instincts and quick reflexes. A trusted partner to cover his six. A bright mind he could bounce off ideas with. An entertaining companion during long stakeouts, who wasn't put off by Gibbs' grunts or lack of response, but who was also able to turn deadly serious when play time was over.

His will to live was contagious and in his company Gibbs had again found the light he had been missing since Shannon and Kelly's death. He had returned to life and to love again—even if he had never told Tony what he really meant to him. He had been sure his womanizer of senior agent would not appreciate to know his male boss was in love with him. Gibbs had never resented human sexuality and mating behavior's rules as much as he had in the years he had known Tony. He thought his people's nature was simpler, less complicated, but unfortunately, no matter the number of times he had wished Tony was like him, the harsh reality was they belonged to different species, with different rules, and nothing could change it.

And then one evening everything had changed and his world, his certainties had been shaken to the core, although in a positive, wonderful way.

He smiled, as he recalled one of his favorite memories ever…

.

_Gibbs put a big, thick steak on the grill over his fireplace. He seldom cooked on a real fire, but he knew Tony liked 'cowboy style meat', and even if he wasn't a believer of comfort food, he thought the younger man could use some of it for dinner._

_As he watched the meat cook, Gibbs thought back to the conversation Tony and he had in MTAC a few hours before._

_"Have to break one of your rules, Boss. Number six: 'Never say you're sorry'. I let things get out of control in the hotel room," Tony had begun, as they waited to brief the State Department about the case._

_"Yeah. It's covered. Rule Eighteen."_

_"Oh, yeah: 'It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission'. Am I forgiven?" Tony had asked, turning his hopeful eyes toward him._

_"No." At least, not yet. But he would be soon. Gibbs could never stay angry for long with Tony. He liked it too much when the younger human was bubbling with joy and happiness and he didn't like to dampen it. However, what Tony had done that morning could have caused a lot of trouble to NCIS in general and to DiNozzo in particular if Prince Sayif's father, Prince Omar, had arrived only ten minutes earlier. "You've been distracted by your father," he had added after a brief pause._

_"It's that obvious?" Tony had joked, but Gibbs had sensed no mirth in him. "He's not the man I thought he was."_

_"I don't know my father," the older man had offered. That was an understatement. Jackson Gibbs, as he called himself in this current phase of his existence, had been born in 70 AD, under Emperor Vespasian's reign, and there were thousands of things his youngest child didn't know about him._

_"No, Boss, my father's always been a mystery to me. Just a wealthy one. It turns out he's broke. He has been for years. His bank accounts are overdrawn, credit cards are frozen, and his property's are foreclosed. The guy's tapped out."_

_Gibbs had been surprised to hear that, even if he had sensed DiNozzo Sr. had been hiding something, "How'd you find that out?"_

_"McGee got me into his records. It turns out Senior's been living high on the low for quite some time. I wonder if he was ever as rich as he appeared." Tony had commented and Gibbs had felt his uncertainty. It had been really tough for Tony to realize the father he had put on a pedestal as a child, the man he had always admired for his financial ability, was nothing more than a con man. _

_Gibbs hadn't commented, so Tony had gone on. "I think the reason he came to town to see me was to confess the charade. But when he figured out that Prince Omar was coming to town, I think he, uh...he saw the chance for one last score. His whole life's one big con."_

_"What are you going to do about it?" Gibbs had asked, curious._

_"End the game."_

_"When?"_

_"Time to do it's when he checks out of the hotel. He's staying in a $1,000-a-night suite. He can't afford it. He's running up a huge tab. I'll get him when he tries to pay the bill."_

_Their conversation had then ended because the State Department had contacted them to start the debriefing, and even if the topic had not been touched again, Gibbs had kept a close eye on Tony._

_The truth about Anthony DiNozzo Sr.'s dealings had shattered one of the few certainties Tony had about his old man, for it basically meant he had been lied to by his Dad since he was a child. That was something no man deserved to discover, and especially not a man like Tony, who had worshipped his father and always tried to make him proud._

_Gibbs wanted nothing more than take the pain away, but he unfortunately he couldn't. He could just be there; ready to support Tony, and make him understand Gibbs would always be there for him. That he was a certainty Tony could count on._

_The front door opened and closed just as Gibbs took the meat off the grill and put it on a plate._

_"Hey. Steak, cowboy-style," Tony greeted him, as he entered in the living room carrying a six-pack of beer. "I love it." He put the beer on the coffee table Gibbs had arranged for their dinner and sat down on the couch._

_"Your father leave?" _

_"Yeah. Should be in New York by now."_

_They took out their knives at the same time, divvied the meat in two plates and started eating, washing it down with the beer._

_"So, how'd it go?" Gibbs asked after a couple of minutes..._

_"He skated again. Guy's amazing," Tony said, with a too bright smile that didn't reach his eyes._

_"So, what happened?"_

_"Ah, his buddy Omar picked up the tab. Bought him an airline ticket to Monte Carlo."_

_Gibbs didn't believe to it for a moment. "Where'd you get the money, Tony?" he asked with a knowing look._

_Tony was clearly taken aback and let out a nervous laugh as he tried his best 'I don't know what you mean' expression. "What?"_

_Of course it didn't work with Gibbs, and so with a resigned chuckle and an admiring look Tony capitulated. "How do you do it?"_

_Because I can feel your emotions, Gibbs thought but couldn't say. So he just stared at his companion with a look that said, 'Do I really need to spell it out?'_

_"Well," Tony answered after a while, "I didn't really need to go on a cruise with my fraternity brothers, did I? Getting a little old for that stuff…."_

_"Eh, you conned the con man," Gibbs commented, trying to cheer him up a bit. "Runs in the family." A pause as he chewed, then he turned to look squarely at Tony and asked, "Why'd you do it?"_

_"He's my father," Tony answered simply, as it explained everything—- and in a way it did. In the same way Prince Omar had answered to Gibbs' question about letting Prince Abdalla get away with his crimes with a pained but firm, "He still is my son, Agent Gibbs."_

_"He is who he is," Tony continued slowly. "I couldn't bust him. Sometimes it's better to keep what you know to yourself."_

_Gibbs couldn't but agree with that. So he clinked his bottle of beer with Tony's and murmured just, "Amen," giving Tony the approval he knew the younger man had been looking for._

_They finished eating in silence, and when the plates were clean, they leant back against the couch, and stared at the dying flames in the fireplace for a while. Tony's mood was subdued, his energy muted. Had he been like Gibbs, his color now would be probably a dull grey, instead of the normal bright golden he always associated with the human's lively personality. _

_Then suddenly something changed in Tony. Energy zapped along him, as if he had just made up his mind about something, and he turned on the couch to face Gibbs, his emotions now a complete turmoil. Gibbs sensed nervousness, fear, excitement and hope all wrapped together and he wondered, curious, what it was all about._

"_Boss?" Tony said._

"_Yeah?" he answered, turning to face him._

"_Before my Dad left for the airport, he asked me to salute you in his behalf and then he asked me if I saw you as a surrogate father."_

_Gibbs' eyebrow arched in surprise. He didn't say anything for a few instants, as he wondered what kind of answer he would prefer Tony had given his father. A 'yes' would mean that he had an important role in Tony's life and affections, but would also press home, once for all, that there were no chances for him to ever had a romantic relationship with the human. A 'no', instead, would leave Gibbs with his hopes and dreams…_

"_What was your answer?" he finally managed to ask._

_Tony didn't reply. At least not with words. Instead he bent his head forward, and before Gibbs could understand what was going on, he planted a kiss on his lips. A chaste kiss, but with enough pressure behind it to make absolutely clear what Tony had meant with it._

_Then the human had pulled back and looked at Gibbs with wild eyes. The older man had felt the energy coiling in his guest's body, as if Tony was getting ready to bolt._

_So Gibbs didn't move and just smiled. Stunned. And happy. But mostly stunned. He had known Tony cared for him, but never, ever, had sensed a hint of arousal or lust directed to him!_

"_That your answer?" he asked, his voice low and rough._

"_Yes. I most certainly don't see you as a surrogate father, Gibbs."_

"_What you see me as?" Gibbs pressed, as he moved closer._

"_I see you as many things. Boss, mentor, friend…and a very hot guy…A man I've wanted for a long time…" Tony replied in a whisper, his eyes never leaving Gibbs'._

"_You never made a move…or gave me a hint…" Gibbs asked, truly surprised. How had been Tony able to hide his emotions? Was his clown-frat-boy mask that good?_

_Tony laughed, nervously. "Self-preservation, Boss. Didn't want you to break my legs."_

"_Yet you acted now…"_

_Tony licked his lip, and Gibbs' eyes briefly dropped to observe the movement, before he raised them again._

"_I…thought it was a good moment to try… I thought that if you weren't interested, I could chalk all of it to the turmoil my father caused to me in these few days, and we could have forgotten it…"_

"_But I am interested, Tony…very much so…" Gibbs murmured, as he leant forward, his lips now only a couple of inches away from the human's. When Tony's tongue appeared again, Gibbs couldn't resist a second more, and closed the distance separating them, capturing the human's lips with his own as he had dreamt of doing so many times._

_Kisses and caresses were sexual actions his people found as pleasurable as the humans, perhaps even more so, and Gibbs loved to kiss and be kissed. He liked to explore his lovers' mouths, discover their tastes and textures, as his whole being basked in the pleasure the action stirred both in himself and his partner._

_He kissed Tony with all the pent-up passion he had accumulated in almost ten years, and the younger man responded with the same ardor, making Gibbs wonder for how long, exactly, Tony had wanted him._

_When they finally separated to breath, they found themselves half-sitting, half-reclining on the couch, with Gibbs atop of Tony. They smiled dazedly at each other, as they studied the other's swollen lips and dilated pupils._

"_Let's go upstairs," Gibbs murmured. "We'll be more comfortable in bed." He moved to pull back and stand up, but Tony stopped him._

"_Wait, Boss. There is something I need to tell you."_

_Gibbs just nodded, surprised by his companion's sudden tension._

"_Uh, I know you're a take charge kinda of guy, but…I don't like backdoor sex," Tony said after a moment of hesitation. "I don't pinch and I don't catch—and it won't change. I'm sorry if it's a problem for you, but-"_

"_It's not a problem at all," Gibbs interrupted him, as a wave of relief washed over him. He had never liked penetration; to him it was just a cruel mockery of the joining he really wanted to have with his sexual partners. He wanted that complete merging he had only with Shannon, and that, unfortunately, he would never know again until he found another lover among his people. _

"_Really?" Tony pressed, looking straight into his eyes._

"_Really," he confirmed with a smile._

"_Then what are we still doing here? Let's go upstairs and make good use of your bed!"_

_Together, they rose from the couch and climbed the stairs to Gibbs' bedroom. Once there, they kissed again, as their hands started to explore, brushing against clothed muscles and then slipping under the fabric to reach bare skin._

_Tony was warm and smelled so good, inviting more touch, and more exploration. Gibbs growled against his lover's lips as clothes came in the way, and Tony seemed to agree with him, because he took a step back and began to disrobe. Gibbs did the same, shedding his clothes in record time, and soon they were again in each other's arms, moaning at the delicious feeling of naked skin brushing against naked skin._

_They moved to the bed, where they continued to kiss, and caress and explore. Gibbs enjoyed himself immeasurably. He had dreamed of a moment like this for so many years, and now that it was reality, he wanted to savor it. _

_Tony's skin was soft, marred by only a few scars, and tanned. He really was as golden as Gibbs thought of him. Golden and dark, where his body hair was thicker, as on his chest and groin. _

"_Do you plan to just stare, Boss, or do you want to do something?" Tony asked arching his hips and pushing erection against Gibbs' belly. _

_Gibbs smirked, and bent forward to capture one Tony's nipples with his lips. As he did so, he concentrated on his own body for a moment; until he was sure he too sported an erection, as hard and thick as his lover's. Then he completely focused on Tony's body, intent on discovering all the spots that make the human gasp and his passion mount. He was lucky: his lover seemed to have plenty of hot spots, and Gibbs used his lips, teeth and tongue on every one of them, enjoying the reaction it caused in his partner._

_Suddenly, Tony surged up, wrapped his arms around Gibbs, and inverted their positions._

"_I wanna play too, Boss," the human murmured with a grin and Gibbs nodded eagerly._

_Strong hands with nimble fingers slid down his chest, teasing his nipples and raking the hair there. A wet, skilled mouth nibbled at his neck and collar bone, biting down with just the right amount of pressure, before a hot tongue soothed the slight pain. _

"_You are gorgeous, Boss…" Tony whispered moving down Gibbs' body, his hands leaving no inch of skin untouched._

_"So are you," he replied, his excitement steadily rising as his lover first licked, then puffed air over his chest, making the skin super sensitive. Tony repeated the cycle over and over, lingering in spots that made Gibbs moan and groan with pleasure._

_The hand wrapping around his erection snapped Gibbs' out of his dazed, complacent state, and he reacted to it by grabbing Tony's shoulders and rolling him on the side, until the human was lying under him._

_Tony chuckled at the fast move and said, "You do really like to be in charge, uh, Boss? Well, no wonder there. I'm surprised you let me have my way with you for so long..."_

_Gibbs just grinned and captured his lover's mouth in a kiss, as his right hand slipped between their bodies to wrap around Tony's cock. _

_He began to stroke the throbbing, hot flesh slowly, as Tony arched up, and dug his fingers in his shoulders, hard enough to leave bruises._

_As Tony's pre-come made the stroking easier, Gibbs sped up his movements over his lover's cock. He used his other hand to gently pull at Tony's balls, in a way he knew human males found very pleasurable. _

_For his entire life Gibbs had been praised by his human partners, especially by the women, because he liked foreplay and always took care his bed mates came before chasing for his own pleasure. But while it was true it was in his nature to be a generous lover, it was also true he had very strong personal reasons to make sure his partners were well satisfied..._

_Gibbs wanted Tony to come as hard as possible because it was the only way he had to achieve a climax without a merging with his lover. _

_The stimulation of his human form's genitals did nothing for him. His cock and balls were no different from other parts of his body. But the energy humans generated when their bodies contracted and then released during their orgasm was so powerful that, if Gibbs was in close contact with them when they came, it was able to trigger his own climax. And so he pressed close to Tony, using all the knowledge he had gained in many years to stroke him to orgasm. When his lover finally came with a shout, Gibbs closed his eyes and eagerly waited for the avalanche that would overwhelm him in within a few seconds._

_A strong, tingling sensation ran along his limbs, making him tremble, as pure, passionate living energy travelled along his nerves, flooding his body in crackling waves until they reached his core. Gibbs stiffened and cried out in pleasure as he enjoyed the most blissful handful of seconds he had in a very long time…_

Gibbs returned to present, the echo of the emotions he had felt that night slowly fading away. It had happened fourteen months before, and the time elapsed since then had been the best of his life since the loss of his mate and youngling.

He had been happy - at least as much as he could be happy without being able to fully get what he wanted or give all of himself to his lover- and he had treasured every single minute he had had Tony's whole energy and emotions focused on him.

Tony had never said "I love you"—not that Gibbs had done it either, although he thought it all the time. They had never said they were together nor had some kind of relationship. Gibbs was sure Tony thought they were just 'friends with benefits', two men helping each other to keep the loneliness at bay and having a good time together until they found a woman to love and build a life with.

And just as Tony thought would happen, and Gibbs _had known_ would happen—and here his musings made a complete circle and returned to the starting point— a woman had arrived to ruin everything.

Special Agent EJ Barrett.

Blond, petite, blue-eyed, feisty, smart, attractive…human.

She was the whole package…and Tony had been attracted to her as moth to a flame from the moment he had first laid his eyes on her five days before.

Gibbs had known, of course. Tony's emotions for Barrett had been strong and clear, his fascination for her so palpable everyone in the squad room, except perhaps McGee, had seen and felt it.

But not even knowing what a powerful pull she had over his lover had prepared Gibbs for the pain he felt that very morning, when he had walked toward his desk and Tony, for the first time in the many years they had known each other, had avoided looking at him in the eye as he passed by.

Gibbs' mental barriers had been invested by a barrage of mixed emotions coming from the other man: worry, guilt, nervousness, lust, attraction, contentment, fascination. The first three directed to him, the others to Agent Barrett, who smiled at Tony every time she could.

He had known right then the two humans had slept together—and had felt devastated. He had said nothing at all, just looked at Tony when the man had finally found the courage to raise his eyes and nodded with his head, making his agent realize he knew and understood.

And now, a little more than fifteen hours later, Gibbs was here, in this secluded cemetery, sitting against a tree in his true form. The deeper, more intimate contact with the nature surrounding him made it easier to release his emotions, allowing him to regain some of his balance.

His team, the humans that worked with him and he was proud to call friends expected a certain behavior by the human male they knew as Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and he would take all the necessary steps to be what they wanted and needed him to be…What he had always been, an abrasive, sarcastic, no-nonsense former Marine. None of them would ever know that beneath his 'second B for bastard attitude' was an Energoid who was mourning the loss of his mate.

…

A/N: "Energoid" has the same "g" of "goat". So it is Ener-go-id, not Ener-gio-id. As for what an Energoid is…well, you'll need to read the rest of the story.

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm happy you liked the first chapter and I hope you'll enjoy this new part too. Happy reading!**

.

.

Gibbs was in his basement when he heard the front door open and close. A moment later the floorboard over his head creaked, as his guest crossed the living room.

He knew who it was; he sensed the well known energy and emotions tap against his barriers, and he strengthened them. He had a pretty good idea of why Tony was here tonight, and it wasn't because he wanted to spend time with Gibbs as they used to before or after starting their…whatever it had been.

This conversation had been postponed for almost four weeks. Four weeks spent knowing Tony was sleeping with EJ Barrett on a regular basis. Four weeks spent trying-and failing- not to notice how those two looked at each other when they thought no one was observing them. Four weeks spent keeping his mental barriers as strong as possible while at work, so he wouldn't sense Tony's emotions for EJ wash over him. Four weeks spent hiding how much he hurt and how much he wanted his mate back. Four weeks spent restraining himself from fighting to reclaim Tony, because he knew he could never give the human what EJ was so obviously giving him.

All in all, Gibbs was satisfied by how he was holding up. No one had asked him if he was okay or if something was wrong. The only time he had almost cracked was when he had stopped Barrett in the office and had told her to stay away from Tony. However, he had managed to sound like an irritated supervisory agent concerned for his team, rather than a jealous man.

But today he had known he couldn't keep on ignoring the elephant in the room—and so had Tony. He had realized it by the way the human had looked at him after that awkward moment in front of the plasma screen, when Tony had been so distracted by EJ that Ziva had to hit him to make him focus on his job.

Yet, despite knowing they had to talk or maybe just because he knew they needed to talk, Gibbs kept on working on his carving, not raising his head even when he heard Tony walk down the stairs. Woodworking was a methodical, slow activity, and the best way he had to release his emotions when he couldn't switch forms.

"Hey," Tony said as greeting when he stepped in the basement with a bottle of bourbon in his hand. "What you working on?"

"Wood," he answered simply. He couldn't say he was working on some decoration for the coffin that, far sooner than he would have liked, would be Mike Frank's final resting place. His oldest friend and mentor was dying with lung cancer and there was nothing he or anyone else could do to change it. He could just hope fate would be merciful and grant Mike as painless death as possible.

Then he raised his eyes and watched as Tony took two jars from the workbench and carried them to the table where Gibbs was sitting. The human poured a shot of bourbon in both jars, then pushed one toward Gibbs, and kept the other for himself.

"What's the occasion?" Gibbs asked, as Tony sat in front of him.

"I thought we could talk," Tony answered, and even with his mental barriers at full strength Gibbs had no trouble in seeing how nervous he was.

"So talk," he encouraged Tony, even while he returned to work on his carving.

"You know, I look up to you, Boss," Tony said slowly, almost hesitantly. "I've learned a lot from you over the last ten years. You've been a great teacher."

"You got a point, DiNozzo?" Gibbs pressed, knowing that if he didn't push Tony to stop beating around the bush, he would probably never say what he had come to say.

"I've always thought that the head-slaps were a sign of affection," Tony went on, and with a corner of his eye, Gibbs saw him tilt his head, as if he wanted to get a better view of his face and see his reaction to that statement. "Today, in the squad room, I was expecting one. And I didn't...I didn't get it." A pause, then, "Are you pissed at me?"

"Rule number Twelve," Gibbs replied simply, still focusing on his carving, even if it was now mostly for show. His hand was threatening to start shaking with his tightly held emotions, and he didn't want to risk ruining several months of work because of bad placed stroke of his chisel.

"'Never date a coworker'," Tony quoted, "Yeah. I know. She's pretty great, though. EJ and I have a lot in common. She's easy to be with, you know?"

Gibbs didn't answer, but put down the chisel and posed his hands over his thighs, under the table, so Tony wouldn't see how badly they were shaking. What Tony had just told him confirmed Gibbs' worst fears and shattered those hopes he still had. His throat was so tight he wasn't able to say anything, so he simply stared.

Tony seemed to be slightly taken aback by his silence, but bravely pressed on. "It's nice to have somebody to talk to...NCIS doesn't have any policy against it. And well, you had no problems with our… arrangement."

Gibbs swallowed hard upon hearing Tony use that word, but it was the truth. What they had had was just an arrangement, one that had ceased to be convenient for the younger man.

"That was different…and you know it," he said softly.

"Yeah, Tony agreed with a nervous, quick smile. "I know…it was different, you are right. But there are married agents in the agency and technically, EJ and I...Well, we don't work together; we're on separate teams."

"My team," Gibbs answered his tone cold. "My rules."

He was aware that Tony had expected a different answer from him. He had probably expected _his friend_ to be happy for him or, at least, to be understanding. Instead he found himself facing his boss…his bastard of a boss. But there was no way Gibbs could act differently right now. The fact he understood Tony's reasons didn't make it easier for him to accept them, and he was everything but happy right now. Also, he was really concerned about Tony's lack of focus on the job. True, the human had always been prone to be easily distracted, especially when there was an attractive female in sight, but this time it was different…more serious. They were chasing a dangerous, cunning serial killer, and Tony couldn't afford to be distracted now.

His cell phone rang just in that moment and Gibbs cursed under his breath. He took it, saw it was Abby, and ended the call, before throwing the phone back on the table. Whatever it was, it would have to wait. This conversation was more important.

"Sleeping with Barrett's a bad idea," he said lowly, trying to soften his previous harsh response.

"No offense, but my personal life is my business," Tony replied, equally low, but very firmly.

"It's going to affect your work."

"No, it won't."

"Already has," Gibbs pressed, referring to what had happened that day.

"I know what you're thinking," Tony nodded, "That I've lost focus; that I've taken my eye off the ball."

"I depend on you," Gibbs stated, cutting off Tony's flood of words. He saw the surprise on his companion's face, and it was easy to guess why he was feeling like that. Gibbs didn't hand out praises very often. In fact he almost never did, and this the most revealing thing he had said to Tony about how much he appreciated the younger man's professionalism, and about how important he was for the team.

Tony's cell phone rang, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Tony checked the caller ID and then turned the phone, showing it to Gibbs. The call came from Abby.

"Must be important," Tony said softly, giving him the phone.

Gibbs sighed deeply and picked the call, "Yeah, Abbs?"

"_Gibbs! Why didn't you answer before?" _

"DiNozzo and I were talking."

"_Oh. About Feisty Lady?"_

Gibbs ignored the question. "What is it Abby?"

"_Oh…yes. Duckman and I just found something on Petty Officer Donner's body. Something very interesting. Can you come here? It will be easier to explain if I can show it to you…"_

"All right. I'm on my way."

Gibbs ended the call and gave the phone back to Tony. He stood up, imitated by the younger man and moved toward the stairs.

As they climbed upstairs in silence, Gibbs found himself wondering if Tony would ever come to visit him again for non professional reasons, and if their friendship would ever been the same after what had happened tonight.

**XXX**

It was raining again when Gibbs pulled his truck in his driveway, about twelve hours after he had driven to NCIS following the van carrying Mike's corpse.

It was already dark and both Vance and Ducky had ordered him to go home and rest because there was nothing he could do until the next day. They had been right in pointing out he needed to be at his best the next day, but as he entered inside his house, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. There was so much weighing over him. So much had happened in just three days and he had not time yet to cope with all of it. Maybe he was getting old…

He smirked humorlessly. He was 52, almost 53, which was nothing compared to the eternity stretching in front of him—unless he ended up like Mike.

"Mike," Gibbs whispered, as he thought of his friend's last moments. His emotions had been so strong, even as he died. There had been regret, sadness, but also relief and bit of pride. Regret and sadness because Mike would never see his granddaughter grown up. Relief because his agony had been shortened, sparing him to end his days wasting in a hospital bed. Pride because he had helped his "Probie" one last time.

Knowing that Mike had welcomed his quick death at Cobb's hand was just a meager consolation for Gibbs. He still felt guilty for asking Mike to come here. He had hoped Decker's "insurance policy" would give him some leverage with Vance after what Kort had said about the reasons EJ Barrett had been given the lead on the Port-To-Port Killer case. Instead, Mike was now dead, and the situation with Vance was even more confused.

Sighing, Gibbs shed his clothes right there in the hallway. Naked, he crossed the house, opened the window-door and stepped onto the deck. Once there he changed forms and stepped under the pouring rain. It was the first time in years he shifted in his backyard, for it wasn't safe, but right now he needed the release of emotions only a close, intimate contact with the outside world could give him.

The air was filled with electricity as the sky was crossed by distant lightening and it helped him to clear his mind. That was good, because he needed to be sharp. He needed to catch Cobb before he killed someone else, and he had to phone Leyla and let her know about Mike. As Vance and Ducky had said, he needed to be at his best, so he could properly honor the memory of the man that, by giving him a job and by taking no shit from him, had pulled Gibbs away from the abyss of desperation he had been in after Shannon and Kelly's deaths, and had helped him to rebuild a life worth living.

He stood there under the pouring rain, with his arms spread and his palms up, as his mind replayed all the moments he had spent with Mike along the years, letting the pleasant memories push away, at least for a while, the tragedy which happened the previous night.

Gibbs didn't know for how long he stood like that, unmoving, until a loud gasp coming from behind him made him turn around with a shocked startle.

Tony was standing on the threshold, his eyes so wide Gibbs had no problem seeing them even in the scarce light. He was staring at Gibbs, open mouthed, looking very much like Kelly had when she had seen Santa Klaus – or, more correctly, a guy dressed like him—for the first time.

The two men stayed silent and unmoving for several moments and then Tony babbled, "Is-is that you, Gibbs?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah. The real me."

"Real you…? What does it mean? What-what are you?"

"An Energoid. A being made of energy."

Gibbs stepped forward, his bright, silvery body lightening the way, only to stop when he saw Tony back away from him.

"Don't be afraid, Tony," he whispered. "I pose no threat to you."

"I'm not afraid," the younger man retorted, very quickly.

"Yes, you are. I can sense it."

"Sense it?"

"Uhm…yeah. I can sense other people's emotions." Moving slowly, and keeping his hands well in sight, Gibbs walked to closet where he kept some spare clothes he used when he took a shower in the downstairs bathroom, changed shape and put them on, thinking Tony would be more comfortable if he had to deal with the man he was familiar with.

Tony was still staring at him when he turned around, his nervousness so palpable it wasn't necessary to be a telepath to sense it.

"I won't hurt you, Tony," Gibbs tried to reassure him. "I've not hurt you in the many years we have known each other. Why should I start now?"

Without waiting for an answer, he walked past the younger man; feeling relieved when Tony didn't move away, and went to the living room. A moment later, Tony followed him, his innate curiosity apparently stronger than his fear.

"Beer?" Gibbs offered without turning around.

"I need something stronger…" Tony replied with a brief, nervous laughter. "I-I wasn't expecting this when I came here…I…uh…wanted to see how you were…if you wanted to talk…if there was something I could do for you… I wasn't expecting this…" he repeated, as he took the glass of bourbon Gibbs handed him.

"I wasn't expecting this either," Gibbs commented as he poured some bourbon for himself. Then he sat down on the arm chair while Tony took the couch.

"So," Tony began after he sipped some liquid courage, "what did you say you are? An Ener-what?"

"Energoid."

"An…alien?"

Gibbs smirked as he gulped down his bourbon. "My people arrived on Earth about 5000 years ago. They helped mankind to create some its most ancient civilizations, such as the Egyptians. Does it mean we're still aliens or do you think we earned the right to call this planet home as much as humans do?"

Tony didn't answer, but stared at Gibbs, scanning him from head to foot, probably trying to reconcile what he was seeing with what he had seen on the porch.

"You looked…like you. Sort of less…definite. Like a hologram…but silvery, not bluish. Well, you did turn bluish for a moment…when you saw me…then you returned to be silvery…bright. Would my arm have passed through you had I touched you back then?"

"No. I'm every bit as solid in that shape as I am in this one. However there is a moment when I can turn…incorporeal… in that moment you could have slipped into me…or I in you." Gibbs looked straight at Tony, and waited for him to realize of what kind of moment he was talking about.

When it happened, Tony blushed and let out a shaky laughter as he ran a hand along his wet hair. "Uh…oh…I-I don't think it's the right time to discuss such…things."

"Nope, it isn't. It will be dawn soon and then we'll need to go to work and catch Cobb."

"Then I guess it's best if I go home. I'll take a shower and make myself an extra large pot of coffee. I know I should try to take a nap, but Boss…what I saw here tonight-"

"- was never meant for you to see." Gibbs took a deep breath and pressed on. "Tony, I will understand if you find you can no longer work with me after what you saw here. Just help me to catch Cobb and then I'll make sure Vance gives you the promotion and team you so deserve—even if it will mean I have to resign to free a position for you."

"You would really do it?" Tony asked, clearly stunned by what he had just heard.

"Yeah, I would." Gibbs said firmly. Then, since he had nothing to lose in being completely honest, he added, "I love you, Tony. I have for a long time and I would prefer to stay away from you knowing you are happy, than keep you near me and feel your discomfort in my presence."

Tony's eyes widen for the umpteenth time in the past twenty minutes. "You love me?" he whispered, incredulous.

"Yes, I do."

"But you never told me!" Tony exclaimed, his tone almost accusing.

Gibbs shook his shoulders. "You know me. I don't talk. I act." He raised his hand before Tony could open his mouth again. "This really isn't the time to discuss this. Let's catch Cobb first and then we'll talk…as much as you want."

Tony nodded, as a corner of his mouth bent in slight grin. "You should be more careful about what you say, Boss. 'We'll talk as much as you want' is a dangerous line when directed to me."

Gibbs snorted, incredibly relieved by the fact Tony had passed from feeling wary and fearful of him to teasing him. It gave him hope something good could come from this giant clusterfuck.

"I'll take the risk," he retorted as they walked toward the door.

Tony smiled again and then, with a, "See you in the office," he left the house and ran toward his car, trying to protect his head from the rain with his hand.

Gibbs watched him drive away until the car disappeared from his sight, then he closed the door and returned to the living room. He sat down on the couch, in the exact spot Tony had vacated a few minutes before.

He had to admit the younger man had taken the news better than he had expected, but he tried to not let his hopes grow too much. Things could turn nasty should Tony come to be disgusted by the idea he had slept with an "alien". Gibbs doubted Tony would ever tell to anyone what he had seen – if only for the fact no one would believe him – but his resentment would be sensed by the others. That, of course, would make Abby, Ducky, Ziva and Tim wonder what had happened between them and maybe push them to take sides. That was something Gibbs couldn't allow to happen.

Energoids had a way to protect the secret of their existence and he would use it with Tony, if necessary.

He was a telepath, and while he never used his skills to sense more than generic emotions, he had the power to read—and influence—thoughts. If it turned out Tony couldn't cope with what he had learned, Gibbs would implant in him the idea what had happened had been just a crazy dream and, in due time, the memory of these events would disappear from the human's mind. But Gibbs really, really hoped that would not be necessary.

He had never violated a human mind before and he didn't want to start with the man he loved.

.

So the truth about Gibbs is out...how will Tony react? Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks somuch for the reviews!**

.

Gibbs was in his kitchen, tidying it when he heard his front door open and close. He didn't need turning around to know it was Tony. Cobb had been killed two days before, they had buried Mike that morning and Barrett and Cade had left the office. He had known it would be just a matter of time before the human came to visit him so they could have the long conversation Gibbs had promised him.

"Hello Boss," Tony walking into the living room just as Gibbs left the kitchen. "Guess you know why I'm here."

Gibbs just looked at him as he sat on the couch and Tony shook his head.

"Of course you know. You always know everything, including the fact EJ was the former SecNav's niece. Is that because you can read minds?"

"Nope. I've the ability to read minds, but I made the decision not to do it long ago. But I can sense other people's feelings, although sometimes they are too confused or too dulled, and I can't make sense of them. I know why you are here 'cause I know you…and how curious you are."

"Yeah…besides you told me we would talk as long I wish…so here I am."

Gibbs' breath caught in his throat as, of all the places he could have sat on, Tony picked the low coffee table near the couch. The human sat down right in front of Gibbs, and the space between the table and the couch was so narrow their knees and shins touched when Tony leant forward.

They looked at each other for a while, then Tony began to talk. "So, you ready for our long talk? I hope so, because there is a lot of stuff I'm curious about.

Gibbs just nodded. "Shoot."

"Okay…First thing: tell me again more about your kind," Tony asked, as he shifted his position on the table to get more comfortable.

Gibbs collected his thoughts and said, "Energoids landed here on Earth after they had to abandon their home planet. A supernova was about to explode, and it would destroy their world. Earth was chosen because its inhabitants were – are- very similar to my people, thus making easier to mingle and integrate with them. We think our ancestors used to be very much like humans; that would explain why Energoids have teeth and hair…when we don't need them."

Tony frowned for a moment, then nodded slowly, silently encouraging him to go on.

"We're made of energy…very similar to electric power, yet different. More stable. It courses inside us like blood and gives us shape and density as flesh and bones and skin do for humans."

"But I saw you bleed when you got shot!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah, you did. When I assume my human form, I become human inside and outside, with bones, blood, organs, skin…I can even eat and digest food and drinks, something I enjoy a lot, even if sunlight is my true source of sustenance."

"I see…" Tony murmured, studying his face. A long moment of silence, then, "Are you immortal?"

"Yes and no."

Tony threw him a dirty look and Gibbs elaborated, "We're basically immortal in our true form…barring nuclear and supernovas explosions and black holes we can live forever as long there is sunlight. However, we're mortal in our human shape. As I said, when we take the human shape, we truly become humans, thus capable of receiving lethal injuries. The only difference is that we cannot get sick and that we can rejuvenate our human form when necessary." There was also that other, more intimate difference that came into play when he had sex with a human, but it wasn't the time to mention it.

Tony shook his head. "I-I…This is so amazing, Boss. Uh…Had I not seen it with my own eyes, I would say you're fooling me…I've observed a lot you these past days…you're still the same…dedicated, skilled, strong, protective, impatient… still the Leroy Jethro Gibbs I know."

"Because _I am_ Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Gibbs said fiercely, leaning forward to be closer to Tony as he stared straight into his eyes, feeling extremely pleased when the human didn't flitch at the closeness or tried to distance himself. "This form or the other…it's still _me_, Tony. My personality is still the same…even if you might come to discover I'm more readable in my Energoid form."

"How?" Tony asked, his eyes flashing with interest.

Gibbs smiled as he pulled back to sit straighter, "I'd prefer if you discovered it by yourself…"

Tony gave him another dirty look, but since Gibbs didn't budge, he sighed and said, "Okay. Now, next question: how long have you loved me?"

"Since Baltimore," Gibbs answered simply.

"What?!" Tony exclaimed, stunned.

"Since Baltimore. Since the moment you slammed me down and pointed your gun at me."

"But you didn't even know my name!"

"I sensed your energy, felt the power of your emotions. You were still…so pure, still innocent despite your line of work…and I fell for that."

"Oh." Tony was clearly surprised by his answer. Then he laughed again, nervously. "This is so bizarre…but also beautiful."

Gibbs frowned. "Beautiful?"

"Yeah…you basically told me you loved me at first sight, but not because of how I looked, but for how I felt…"

"And still feel," Gibbs confirmed with a nod.

Tony looked extremely pleased for a while, then his face clouded and said, accusingly, "Yet you did nothing when you discovered I slept with EJ! You said nothing…You just quoted me Rule 12! Why didn't you fight for me if you love me so much?"

"Because," Gibbs stressed his every word, "I love you _that much_. I cannot give you the picket fence dream I know you have since Wendy broke the engagement. EJ can give that to you and your happiness has always been my priority.

Tony pursed his lips, before he asked, "Tell me, Boss: did I feel happy to you in these past weeks?"

Gibbs hesitated for a moment, then plunged on. "I confess I don't know. After that first morning, I strengthened my mental barriers to block you out…it was too painful to feel all that attraction and liking and contentment not directed at me. But you looked happy…very much so."

Tony sighed and lowered his head to look at his folded hands. Then he raised his eyes again and said softly, "Boss…Jethro…I'm not proud of what I'm gonna say but…I used EJ. I never really wanted her. Oh, she is exciting, smart, beautiful, and it felt good to know such a wonderful woman liked and wanted me…but I responded to her advances for only one reason: I wanted to make you jealous."

It was Gibbs' turn to let out a stunned "What?!"

"I wanted to see how you would react to me sleeping with another person. Wanted to see if you would lose that damned control you always have around me and tell me I'm yours and to stay away from her," Tony said, his eyes blazing.

"Why would you want that?"

"How can't you know?! You are the telepath!" Tony all but roared, half standing up from the table, "Because I love you, damn it!" He looked at Gibbs with burning eyes for several seconds, before he sat down again and continued with a calmer tone, "Not for as long as you loved me, but for a long time too. I wanted to see if we could be more than fuck buddies…If there was any hope for a future together…if there was a chance one day, after you retired from NCIS, you might ask me to move in with you."

"And now?" Gibbs asked his voice rough.

"Now?"

"You used the past sense."

"'Cause I was telling you why I slept with EJ—and that is in the past. I ended it this morning. You heard us."

"I repeat: and now? Do you still want those things?" Gibbs asked, needing to know for sure where they stood. Tony's emotions were again so confused and mingled together he had trouble reading them.

"Yeah."

A curt, firm answer that made Gibbs' human heart beat faster as his Energoid's core, the place where his people believed their souls resided, started to pulse wildly, "You still want it…even knowing what I am?"

Tony shrugged. "I said it before and you confirmed it. You're Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I admit your good looks were what first attracted me to you, but now I love you for who you are. For the person you are inside. If I stayed at NCIS for so long, it's because of whom you are, not because how handsome you are. But," and here Tony's face took a very serious expression, "if we start this, if we move on to a true relationship, I need to know you won't lie or omit to tell things to me anymore. Starting right from the reason every time we have sex you seem to hold back and never let me do things to you…I've wanted to give you a blow job for ages, yet you never allow me to do it. Don't you trust me? Do want to be in control so badly?"

Gibbs bent forward and took both of Tony's hands in his own, intertwining their fingers. "I do trust you, Tony," he said lowly but firmly, "And, no, I don't mind giving up control in bed. But you're right, I do hold back."

"Why?"

"Because I need you to get off first if I want to get off myself."

Tony frowned in confusion. "I don't think I understand."

"I need to explain you something about Energoids' biology…something that might be difficult to accept for you," Gibbs said gently.

"Tell me."

"Do you remember when you asked me if I was incorporeal?"

"Yeah. You told me you weren't…but that there is a moment when you can turn incorporeal…" Tony looked straight at Gibbs. "You meant during sex."

"Yes. When Energoids get aroused…the energy inside us becomes less…binding," Gibbs tried to explain in terms Tony could understand. We become more rarefied…incorporeal if you wish. And then we merge together…we join our essences…and find pleasure. A great amount of energy is released during the merging and if both Energoids want it, they can try to direct it to coalescence and create a youngling…That's how we conceive our children." Gibbs completed with a soft smile, remembering the night Kelly had been born after several failed attempts and the joy Shannon and he had felt when they held that small bundle of energy in their arms for the first time.

"You mean Energoids women don't have pregnancies? That children are created just like that?" Tony asked, snapping his fingers, "In an instant?"

Gibbs hesitated for a moment, then plunged on, not wanting to lie, not even by omission. "Tony…my people are, technically, genderless. There are no males or females. However, after their arrival on Earth, Energoids realized that their features and body type, once they changed in the corresponding human shape, would be perceived by the humans as male's or female's. So parents learned to understand which human gender their youngling's looks was more suitable for and encouraged their kids to take the corresponding human form, one they will keep for their entire existence. When two Energoids are attracted to each other, they don't care about the sex of each other's human shape. I'd have bonded with Shannon even if 'she' had been a 'he', and we would have had Kelly all the same. But I cannot deny that being seen as a 'normal' couple by human society made our life far simpler than it would have been had us been perceived as homosexuals."

Tony nodded slowly, "I understand…I think. It's a lot to take in."

"I know."

"But I can say this: I'm so glad your parents recognized you're male-looking, 'cause I cannot imagine you as a woman," Tony said with a smile.

"To be honest, me neither. The ways human sexes interact with each other, and the different roles human society attributes to each gender, influenced my upbringing and the way I developed. A female version of me would have still been me, but it would have been a different version of me. Does it make any sense?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "I guess the same could be said of me. I mean, Antonia DiNozzo would still be me, but very different." He stared ahead, lost in thought, then shuddered. "Let's drop it. Tell me more of your kids. If I understood correctly, they are born the very same moment they are conceived."

"Yes."

"But what happens next? I mean, human gestation lasts nine months and a child can hardly appear in a family from one moment to the next!"

"Our nature helps us with it. Younglings are very small at birth and need to stay in close contact with one of their parents for several months before they can take a human newborn's shape. This allows us to arrange for the appearance …of a swollen belly," Gibbs explained with a grin.

"Convenient."

"Very."

Silence fell over them, but it was comfortable, with no hint of uneasiness. Gibbs relaxed against the back of the couch as he left time to Tony to digest what he had heard. He could sense the human's confused emotions, and he left him the time to sort them out. In the meantime, he tried hard to restrain himself from drumming his fingers or finding some other way to release some of his tension. He believed what Tony had said, that he loved him. But he wasn't sure if Tony would be able to cope with all the information he had just received. It could be too much to accept.

So he let his mind wander, until he became aware of the strange way Tony was looking at him, and of the intense emotions battering against his mental barriers. Such a confused jumble of feelings that Gibbs found impossible to sort them out.

"What is it, Tony?" he asked, worried.

"I want you, Jethro. I want you to make love to me."

Gibbs' eyes widened in shock. Of course he had hoped Tony would want to be intimate with him again, but he hadn't expected it to happen so soon… However, he recovered quickly from his surprise and leaning forward he aimed for Tony's lips, wanting to show him how happy he was to satisfy his human's request.

Tony's hand came up, blocking him. Gibbs looked at him, confused and the younger man murmured, "Wait. I want you to be with me as your true self. Can you do it? Do you want it too?"

"I want it Tony…but, are you sure you're gonna be okay with it?"

Tony shook his shoulders. "I don't know—but I want to try. I want to see what it feels like."

"All right," Gibbs agreed, "but you'll tell me if it gets to be too much for you."

"Okay."

Gibbs stood up and offered his hand to Tony, helping him to rise to his feet. Together, they walked up the stairs, and Gibbs could sense how excited but also how nervous Tony was. He felt exactly the same, and fervently hoped his human lover would like what was going to happen.

When they reached the bedroom, the two men looked at each other for a moment, then they stepped forward at the same time and fell into each other's arms. They hadn't touched or kissed for more than two months, but even if they were quite starved for intimacy, they still took the time to move forward without rushing.

They took time to properly rediscover each other's taste and feel, possibly because they both felt this was different from all the other times they had had sex. It wasn't just because of what they were about to do, but also because they knew they were no longer fuck buddies but true lovers now.

When their clothes became too constricting and annoying, they stepped back and undressed each other. Then they moved to the bed, where they resumed their kissing and caressing, rediscovering all the places that made them sigh and moan with pleasure.

Gibbs could feel his excitement rise, even stronger than usual and after yet another deep kiss, he pulled back from Tony and asked, "Ready?"

His lover nodded firmly. "Ready."

Gibbs changed to his Energoid form, his silvery, luminous body casting light over the human's golden skin. He stayed still as Tony studied his face, first with his eyes and then with his fingertips. The light touch felt wonderful, but even more wonderful was to sense the emotions coming from Tony: amazement, wonder, fascination…and not a hint of fear or disgust.

"You're beautiful, Jethro," Tony murmured. "Your skin, your hair…they look the same but fell smoother, softer. And you are so bright…Hey, what's going on? You are pinkish now…"

Gibbs ducked his head and cleared his voice, "I'm…uhm…embarrassed."

"Don't be."

Tony resumed his exploration, skimming his fingers along his neck, shoulders and chest, and Gibbs closed his eyes to better focus on the sensations the touch stirred inside him. He felt static electricity tickle along his limbs as his inner temperature rose. He wondered if Tony could feel it and if he found it pleasurable…

A sudden gasp made Gibbs open his eyes and look at Tony's startled green ones. It took him a moment to realize what had caused the shock he could sense in his lover. Lost in pleasure as he had been, he hadn't been aware Tony's hand had slipped down his body and reached his groin.

Gibbs swallowed hard and asked as Tony slowly retracted his hand, "Are you okay with it? Do you want me to change forms?"

"No, no," Tony answered with a nervous smile. "No…it's just I wasn't expecting that…" A deep breath, then, "I like this body…it's wonderful and exciting…because it's you…but Jethro…I didn't think genderless meant this…I think I'll need some time to get used to your lack of… uhm…equipment."

Gibbs nodded in understanding. "Then, until you do…why don't you focus just on my upper body…I'm very sensitive there…"

"Good idea…"

Tony pulled Gibbs down on him, the awkward moment rapidly forgotten as they resumed their lovemaking. Their kisses got harder, with teeth clashing and biting, as their touches got rougher. Gibbs pressed down on Tony, using his weight to put pressure over his lover's hard cock, rocking his hips to give to the human the friction he needed.

His own body was now crackling with energy, and heat was oozing out of him. "It's happening," he panted.

Tony opened his eyes and looked up at him. "You're silvery-white now…I can see through you..." he whispered in wonder.

"Yeah..." Gibbs smiled and then he gently raised a hand and posed it on Tony's bare shoulder. His translucent fingers passed through his lover's body, and he asked, "Do you feel something?"

Tony scrunched his features in concentration. "My skin...it's tingling...and I feel warmth...it feels strange...but nice."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Oh yeah..." Tony answered with a grin. "Do it again..."

Gibbs grinned back and relaxed. He put both his hands over Tony's chest, caressing him and watched avidly as his lover writhed on the bed, clearly enjoying the sensations Gibbs was causing.

When Gibbs could no longer stand his own arousal and his body was practically transparent, he rolled atop of Tony and pushed inside. He cried out as his body fully merged with his lover, shouting aloud his pleasure and joy. He had not been able to become fully part of his lover since Shannon and the feelings were quickly overwhelming him.

Barely hanging onto his control, Gibbs stretched out his senses, trying to understand if Tony was all right.

His lover's panting, lust-filled voice, which Gibbs felt rather than heard, told him the younger man was more than right.

"Jethro...this feels so good…but...do something...I'm on fire..."

Tony moaned and clawed at the sheets, pulling at them and thrashed his head in pleasurable agony.

Gritting his teeth, Gibbs found Tony's pleasure centers in his brain and delivered tiny electric shocks against them. Tony's reaction was explosive: he shouted aloud and came, arching so violently off the bed that only his head and his feet remained in contact with the mattress. Gibbs had barely the time to feel a bout of satisfaction that the energy released by Tony's climax zapped along his nerves, invaded him from every direction, and his world ceased to exist as he came harder than he had in decades.

When Gibbs regained consciousness, his body was again solid and sprawled over Tony's. His lover's arms and legs were wrapped around him, as if the younger man was afraid he would move away.

He opened his eyes and raised his head, just that little bit he needed to be able to look at Tony's face.

"Tony?" he whispered when he saw his lover's eyes were closed.

"Uhm…"

"You okay?"

"Never better…" came the breathy answer a second before Tony's green, dazed eyes opened. He licked his lips and murmured, "Jethro…Boss…that was really something…never felt anything like that…it was like being kissed…stroked…sucked…everywhere at the same time…"

"I stimulated the pleasure centers in your brain…Did you like it?"

"What an idiotic question…I loved it…but it wasn't just that…right after I came…I felt an incredible… bout… of wellbeing… warmth… joy… What it was?" Tony panted.

Gibbs grinned, "That was me. I came right after you."

"Oh…" Tony's eyes all but glowed with excitement. "That was your orgasm? The release of energy you told me about? The one that creates children?"

"Yes."

"Wow! That was amazing." Tony loosened his hold around Gibbs' back and hips, but didn't let him go. "I'm so glad I ended it with EJ, 'cause I could never be with her again after this—hey, why are you orange-ish now?"

"That's jealousy, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. "Don't ever mention her or any other woman when we are like this…"

"I thought jealousy was supposed to be green," Tony retorted with a cheeky smile, earning a glare from Gibbs. "Come on, calm down. Orange doesn't suit you." His lover rubbed his hand over his tense back, and Gibbs relaxed, returning to his normal silver.

"Now I understand what you meant with being more readable… You change color according to your emotions…"

"Yeah…"

"Can't you control it?"

"Nope."

"Then I guess it will be fun to discover all your colors, although there are some I hope to never see…" Tony murmured.

"Which ones?"

"Sadness for one. Anger too—if it's directed at me, that is."

Gibbs rolled off to settle at Tony's side and answered, "Sadness is grey. Anger is red…"

"So they are consistent with the human sayings: 'seeing red with anger', 'living a grey existence'…" Tony mused, as if he was talking to himself. Then he turned on his side and propped his head up with his elbow, looking down at Gibbs with and intent expression. "Let's talk about something else."

"Such as?"

"How long does it take for you to be ready to go again in this form?" Tony asked with a sultry tone, as one of his fingers circled the older man's right nipple. "Do you need to recharge or something?"

"I'm not a battery, DiNozzo," Gibbs retorted, sarcastic. Then he added in a smug tone, "I'm ready to go again now. And _you, _Lover Boy?"

He didn't wait for an answer, but pulled Tony's head down and kissed him, knowing that by the time he would be ready to merge again, his younger lover would be too.

Tony's response was immediate; he rolled half on top of Gibbs and took his head in his hands, keeping him still as they kissed, tongues battling together. Gibbs answered by embracing Tony and raking his fingertips down his lover's back, an action that never failed to make the younger man shiver with pleasure.

Tony growled softly and pressed his growing erection against Gibbs' belly as they continued to kiss and caress each other.

It was more rushed this time, wilder, because neither of them was holding back. There was no hesitation, no fear Tony might freak out or be hurt. This time they were both free to fully follow their instinct, and they did.

Within mere minutes Gibbs' color changed to bright silver and his whole body started to pulsate in rhythm with his core as heat and electricity zapped along his nerves. Feeling Tony leaking profusely against his belly, he pushed against his lover's shoulders to make him recline so they could properly merge, but Tony didn't budge. Instead he asked in a rough voice, "Can I…slip in you?"

"You want to?" Gibbs replied, surprised.

"Yes…Want to see it feel different from last time…That okay?"

Gibbs nodded, as a shiver of excitement coursed along his body. He was thrilled Tony had liked their previous merging so much he already wanted to try new things.

"I'll tell you when…" he whispered, arching his head off the pillow to kiss Tony. Then he lay down again and watched with hooded eyes as his lover continued to caress and stroke him, his hand roaming his body with a wonderful mix of confidence and curiosity. Static energy crackled along Gibbs' body more and more frequently as his body prepared for the merging and he moaned and writhed on the bed, unashamed by his need and loss of control. Tony had asked him to stop holding back and he did just that.

"Now Tony!" he commanded when the moment came and his lover, his beloved human, didn't hesitate. He straddled his body supporting his weight on his forearms and knees and slowly lowered himself inside Gibbs, their eyes remaining locked together until they could no longer physically look at each other.

Gibbs cried out when Tony merged fully with him; it felt different from when he had slipped inside his lover, but equally good. So good he started shaking and trembling in the effort to hold on long enough to stimulate Tony's pleasure centers…but he couldn't. Tony's energy was too strong, too sweet, too good to resist…He came, his core expanding and then imploding, releasing a discharge of warmth and pleasure that coursed along his whole being, overwhelming him with so much ecstasy he blacked out.

When he regained his consciousness, it was at the sound of Tony's frantic voice calling his name. "Boss? Come on, wake up…please Jethro, you're scaring me…"

He opened his eyes, blinked and saw Tony visibly relax. "Boss!" he exclaimed happily. "Thank God! I was afraid I had hurt you…"

"No…not hurt…just overwhelmed…" Gibbs replied, his voice getting strong as he spoke.

Tony grinned as he said jokingly, "I caused you to overload?"

"Sort of…"

"Did you like it?"

"Oh yeah…And you?" Gibbs looked down at Tony's body, noticing his limp, sticky cock.

Tony's face was split by a shit-eating grin. "I came so hard I blacked out too…Uhm…experiencing your orgasm was incredible…Gives a whole new meaning to the words 'white-hot pleasure'…"

"Good…"

They smiled at each other and then they both yawned, almost at the same time. Gibbs realized he was exhausted. The two bouts of wonderful sex after the emotional trauma and the fatigue of the previous week had drained him of all his strength, and Tony didn't look much better.

Together they pulled and pushed at the covers until they could slip beneath them without rising from the bed and switched off the light. Tony laughed softly as the room went dark but for Gibbs' glowing body.

"Uhm, Jethro?"

"Yes?" Gibbs answered as he stretched on his back with a satisfied groan.

"I love your Energoid form but…I can't sleep with so much light. Can't you…uhm…switch off?"

"I'm not a lamp, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, but he wasn't irritated. "However, I can do this." He shifted to his human form, plunging the room in darkness. "Okay?"

"Very…" Tony murmured, as he settled his head over Gibbs' shoulder and surrounded his waist with an arm. "I love this form too…I love you."

"I love you too," Gibbs whispered, a small thrill cursing along his body upon hearing again those three words he had never thought he would hear from Tony.

A moment later, Tony's body went limp and his energy's levels dipped, signaling he was fast asleep.

Gibbs kissed the top of his lover's head and closed his eyes. He too fell asleep with a smile on his face, because this was the first time they would sleep together for the whole night…and it was just the beginning. He had no idea of what life had in store for them, but he knew that they would face it together, partners in every sense of the word

THE END

.

A/N: As I stated at the start of this story, this probably is my final writing in the NCIS fandom. It was written in the week between the airing of "Swan Song" and "Pyramid" and was polished after I saw the latter episode.

It was May 2011 and since then, I've not written a single line, in this or other fandoms. I believe it is caused by the emotionally hard period I had, so I'm hopeful my muse will return sooner or later. However, the problem with NCIS is deeper. Not only I've no interest in writing about it, I also have no interest in reading about it, and since I write the "stories I would like to read", you can understand why I say this is in all probability my last story in this fandom. My interest as reader has switched to another fandom and knowing me, I will most likely write for that fandom when my muse returns.

Hence this is probably a goodbye. I want to thank all the readers that followed and reviewed all my stories. I really appreciate that, as most readers don't bother with reviews. It is because of _you_ if "Reconnection" had so many sequels, and the same goes for "The Perfect Match" and "Bosavian Fever".

So THANK YOU, Readers Of Mine, for making my time as NCIS writer so enjoyable and pleasurable.

Sincerely

Ilaria AKA Gunnery Sergeant


End file.
